


Double Blind Date

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Blind Date, F/M, tcesters don't interact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: What does a rat man to do on a Saturday night?Watch TV?Take a nap?Apparently the answer is go out for dinner- not with his sons, despite the pitch being a family dinner in the first place.
Kudos: 10





	Double Blind Date

“Dad!” Four voices rang out as one. The lair reverberated with the cry, and bounced the echo all around. Splinter woke with a start, launching himself from his chair, and landing on the floor in front of it, eyes darting around the room.

His gaze landed on all four of his sons, smiling and waving at him. He blinked, looking around at the lair, it was the same as always, a slight mess, but entirely normal. His sons all had their hands behind their backs, decidedly less normal.

“Why are you four shouting?”

“Well, pops, we just-” Raph started.

“A friend of mine owns this place-” Leo continued.

“In the hidden city!” Mikey chimed in.

“The point is get ready dad, we’re going out for dinner.” Donnie said.

“Oh. Well, I was sort of planning to stay in tonight.” Splinter scratched his chin, eyeing up the remote on the table next to his chair, and the chair itself.

A chorus of “Nos” answered him. Mikey grabbed one of his hands and Leo linked his other arm, leaning far, far over to get him.

“You stay in every night pop. Come on, it’ll be nice.” Raph said, and as one all four of the turtles summoned up an all mighty sad puppy dog look. Four sets of eyes welled up with tears, four mouths all wobbled as they gathered around Splinter. He couldn’t look in any direction without seeing one of his sons, or another, looking for all the world like they were about to cry.

“Fine.” He groaned, looking up at the ceiling. “But next time you should all ask me before you decide that wqwsdfyhnm.” He was cut off and a series of bone crushing hugs hit him. 

“Okay dad we need to get you ready!” Leo said, not letting his dad go, but picking him up, protesting and kicking, to take him to his room.

“Oh, don’t be a baby about it, we’re just gonna find you something nice.”

“What’s wrong with what I always wear?”

“Uh, you always wear it? We’re going out, live a little.” Leo dropped Splinter on his bed and started pawing through the closet and drawers.

“Man, you never wear most of this.”

“Most of it doesn’t fit.”

Leo went through the place like a whirlwind, holding up outfits and rejecting in an instant, to move on to the next and repeat. Splinter sighed as he, and his floor were hit with clothes.

What Leo eventually settled on was another robe, yes, but one entirely in black, with a black haori over it. The Hamato kamon was embroidered on both sides of the haori, in red.

“Okay, plain, but you know what, it works, it’s not about the clothes, it’s about the rat in the clothes.” Leo said, making a square with his pointer fingers and thumbs and centering Splinter in that square.

“Now come on, we are going to be late.”

“Late?”

“ Yeah. We have a reservation.”

“Aren’t you going to dress up?” Splinter asked, pointing to Leo, who remained naked.

“Oh us? We usually don’t wear anything so I mean we’re fine, we’re in our fancy nothing.” Leo said, ignoring the look he got as he pushed his father back out of his room.

“You look nice!”

“Plain, but it just let’s the rat in the clothes do the speaking.” Donnie says, pulling out his phone to snap a few pictures of Splinter. Who squinted and held his hands up in front of his face.

“Hey, no pictures.”

“Come on, you look great.”

“The flash is awful.”

“Sewers are dark. Can we get one where you look happy real quick. Or maybe a group shot?”

“Group shot!” Mikey shouted, climbing onto Raphs shoulder. Raph laughed and helped Mikey drape himself over his shoulder. He knelt behind Splinter. Leo sat and put an arm around Splinters shoulders. Donnie engaged the self stick function on his tech bo and handed it to Raph before sitting on the other side of Splinter.

They all smiled. Donnie took back his phone, and bo, to check the picture.

“Oh. perfect, we look great.” He squinted at the time on his phone “And we’re gonna be late, let’s get moving people.” He clapped his hands.

“On it!” Leo sprang up and, with flourish and showmanship (which had the other three rolling their eyes) he opened up a portal and gestured for all of them to go through. It dropped them outside of Run of the Mill Pizza.

“You got a reservation at a pizza place?” Splinter asked.

“It’s good pizza.” Leo said. “And you know what, you’re right, we’re underdressed, how about you go in and get settled and we go get dressed real quick?” He asked.

Splinter blinked. 

“You couldn’t decide that two minutes ago?”

“Well once we got here I noticed how bad we’d stand out, right guys?” The other three nodded. “Anyway, just go in and say you’re there for Jitsu.” Leo said, pushing Splinter towards the door and waving him off. As he opened a portal, back to the lair, they were all smirking as they went through.

Splinter looked down the street, one way, and the other, waiting for a moment.

“They love playing dress up.” He said, tapping his foot. “They'll probably take forever.” He waited one more moment before walking in on his own. 

When he was taken to the table he stopped in front of it and held his hands up, measuring the booth seats in his head. He could almost see the images of his sons sitting there, and it would be a crowded squeeze. He shrugged and climbed into the booth to wait.

And wait. 

And wait.

The waiter set a glass of water in front of him as he waited, watching the clock.

His phone buzzed. It was a text from Leo.

‘by the way her name is mitzy ;p’

He was in the middle of texting back when a shadow fell upon him. He looked up to see a yellow heavyset canary woman, in a black dress. The feathers on her head were styled short, and wavy. She bounced on her feet, short talons (like any bird), waving and smiling a bubbly, broad smile.

“Hi!” She chirped, voice as bubbly as her smile. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long!”

Splinter stared and blinked.

“Oh looks like you saying you'd be speechless if you saw me was more than just flattery.” She laughed, perching in the booth across from Splinter. His brain found its feet and righted itself in his head.

“Well, even in pictures I could tell you were stunning.” He said. “I’m sorry I’m just making sure my sons are doing all right.” He said and he sheepishly grinned and shrugged.

‘You are all in so much trouble when this is over.’ He texted Leo back. As soon as he went it he heard the obnoxious 80’s jingle Leo had as a text alert, somewhere behind him. He smiled, with all his teeth, and put his phone in his pocket, and leaned forward.

Several tabled back four turtles, in a variety of jackets, hats, and sunglasses, quietly high fived each other.


End file.
